A Life in Prison
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura was the master thief, but now she had been captured, put in a cell. Her cell was very odd, ten doors were inside of her own room, each door having a number craved onto it, as well as did she find ten keys, with the numbers matching the doors. Now what did this mean? What was behind those doors? Sakura x Ita, Sasu, Saso, Dei, Gaa, Sai, kaka, Yama, Izu, Mada, Kaku, Zet etc!


**Warning: Mature content in this chapter **

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense. **

**Rating: M for mature content**

**Main character: Sakura Haruno**

**Couple: Sakura x males **

**Summary: Sakura was the master thief, but now she had been captured, put in a cell. Her cell was very odd, ten doors were inside of her own room, each door having a number craved onto it, as well as did she find ten keys, with the numbers matching the doors. Now what did this mean? What was behind those doors?**

**Author note: this was originally supposed to be an long one-shot, but I can't hold myself to upload it so, it shall be in either two-four parts, now enjoy! Some Sakura x Akatsuki, plus other males time :3  
**

**A life in prison **

_Chapter 1: Part one._

Five police officers were walking inside of their headquarters, bringing inside a well known thief by the name of Haruno Sakura. This girl had hair like cherry blossoms, eyes were a herbal green, clothes were ripped, dirtied, and smeared in dark red fluids. She was the hardest one to capture, it took her a few long years until she was restrained by the police, now getting close to her doom.

At the age of 10, Haruno Sakura started stealing to survive, and soon it became a bad habit to steal. She went from small to big, such as gold, real expensive, and fine clothes. Now at the age 19, she was walking through the corridors, having five people at each of her sides, destroying her escape plan. She had tried everything when she noticed the police were on her track, but in the end she was the one who failed for the very first time in her life. Now here she was, walking, and groaning, as the men's hands wouldn't leave her quite revealing body. She could swear that one of the men spanked her ass, while another one was having his hand way too close to her breasts.

She swore bellow her breath, "Perverts..." feeling anger over-boiling in her head, making her want to hit someone or something real hard with her fist.

For being a master thief, she was very beautiful, so there's no wonder that men would like to touch her all over. Her body, face, eyes, nose, everything was just so perfect... expect for her personality, she wasn't a girl you would mess with. She could hit you hard, throw you miles away for pissing her off. In this situation where she was being harassed by her captures, she would hit, and kick them, only if she could...Only if she could. Life could be so unfair sometimes, especially for this pink beauty.

"Ah, shh, we're almost here..." one of the guards said, as he pushed a door open, leading to the cells.

"Tch, I bet she will love being together with them..." another one chuckled, confusing the pink haired greatly, one of her eyebrows rose up as in wonder.

"Well this cell is special... She fits in perfectly, like the head police wanted," one of the men standing behind Sakura said right above her short self, even though she wasn't that short...

"If she survives that is...Only a few has survived being together...with them," one mumbled from behind her right ear, making her glance around the guards, totally wondering what the hell they were discussing.

A blank stare was set at the pink haired's eyes, while she pondered on what they were saying, but suddenly a loud stretching noise interrupted her thoughts. Sakura could only hiss at the sound, looking around the mass of cells, trying to find the noisier. Her green hues were met with roads of empty cells, which only made her wonder more, what kind of prison was this?

After a few random turns, in Sakura's mind, the guards finally halted, forcing her into a stop by pressing her onto the door. Her face getting squeezed between the man pushing her against the wooden fabrics that was in her way of vision.

"Ready?" the man who pressed her asked the others, when he got a nod in approval he opened the door in a dash, and kicked the girl inside, shutting the door soon after.

Sakura landed down on the metal floor with a thud, scratching her knees, and arm in the fall, while her butt hurt as hell.

"What the fuck?" she snarled evilly, glaring towards the metal door, glass thing...Weird, the other side of the door was made of wood, but this side it was metal? How weird indeed, but she guessed it made some sense with criminals anyways...

While being amazed by the door, she stopped staring at it, and turned to glance over at the rest of the room. The room was pretty large, with other several doors inside of this one, there were ten doors, each one having random numbers engraved on the doors. She also found ten keys laying in a bowl, some few meters from the doors. In this room she currently was in, a bed resided at the left side, close to the door she just entered from. There was also a sink and a bucket, meaning her toilet... And the sink was probably her shower too, not only something to drink water from. Sakura could only shrug at that and roll her eyes, as she stepped towards the doors.

"3,2,3,1,3,3,1,2,2,1," she said, stating each numbers from the first door to the last one.

She could only wonder what these different numbers meant, her curiosity rising higher, and higher. She went over to the bowl with keys, and grabbed a hold of a random key. Holding the key to her eye lvl, there were two numbers "1 and 3". It confused the girl even more, and she wondered on what the numbers could mean, until she looked over at the doors, and the numbers again.

"Ah!" she shouted, understanding what the first number meant. The first number was the first door, while she still had no idea what the second number was... Though she guessed the second number had to do with the first door, or something...

Being a curious thief, she placed the key in the hole of the first door, and turned it open, meeting with darkness. The whole room was filled with blackness, making her unable to see where she was going. Her feet moved slowly, as to not fall on something that might stay hidden in the darkness. It felt like she walked through a small hallway, until she saw something at front, a small yellow light. She hurried towards the light with fast steps, her curiosity enlarging. She stopped running as soon her eyes came up on a large room, or should she say cell? The cell had three beds, three sinks, three buckets, three desks... She sweat-dropped at the desk part, since when did an ordinary cell have desks? She also wondered why everything were of three...

"Ah!" Sakura yelled suddenly, looking at the key with the number three. "That's what you meant! Ha! I solved the mystery!"

"Solved what mystery, girl?" an emotionless voice came from in front, startling the girl, as she turned to look at the speaker.

It was a man who had long black hair in a low pony tail, as well as pitch black eyes, and an expressionless facade. He laid on the bed, a book in his hand, his eyes glancing at her for a moment or two, until they returned back to focus on the book.

Haruno Sakura could only stare in shock, her mouth wide open, since well... she had no idea what was going on...

"Are you done with staring, girl?" the man's voice came again, making her shut her mouth tightly, and gulp down some saliva in her mouth, as she did as told. She turned her eyes to look at the other bed, incase if she had missed something... which she apparently hadn't, she found no one. But when her eyes gazed at one of the desk, she saw red, short, ruffled hair, and a back facing her. This took her also by surprise, but she watched the man do some hand-job, crafting...? It seemed like the red haired man was creating wooden dolls, some dolls looked even evil, and scared the shit out of her.

"Ni-san, I couldn't find another way out of this prison, like we have done before, hn," another voice came from right behind her, forcing her to jump, and turn around in haste, staring at yet another raven haired male, with pitch black eyes, though a bit different of the older male.

"And... Who's this, Ni-san?" he asked, glaring at her harshly while walking past her, towards one of the empty beds. The boy sat down and leaned his back against the stone wall, his icy eyes never leaving her form.

Sakura was too stunned to speak her mind, she had no idea on what was going on, plus the older raven head had shut her up with his glance alone... Would it really be alright for her to speak now? Since her curiosity led to these kind of things, she would never follow it again! It seriously gave her trouble, like big trouble!

'Damn! Stupid, shitty, idiotic, curiosity! What is wrong with you! Why did you open up that door and walk through it, did you have to be so damn curious?' she scolded herself, making some small gestures with her hands as she did.

As the pink haired female was in her own little world, the two much alike men were staring at her weird hand gestures. They even saw her face twitch in annoyance, at what, well they're weren't so sure... Though, they now know that she's a crazy chick.

"I do not know, Sasuke. She entered from the small hallway," was the older male's emotionless respond, getting back to the book in his hand.

"Hm, that hallway huh," Sasuke mumbled, gazing at the pink haired female.

Sakura snapped herself out of her trance, looked at each men, and noticed that the red head was now looking at her. His eyes boring into her own, making her feel somewhat awkward, and weird. Especially when he was crafting the dolls at the same time, looking too closely at her direction as if he was inspecting her.

"Looking at her clothes, one could tell that's she's a thief like us," the red head stated, turning his head away from her, and getting back to his more important work at hand.

"Eh?" Sakura voiced her thoughts without any hesitations. "So... You're also thieves huh, interesting... Though, I must say it's weird, that you are in my cell. I found this door in my cell room and then I came here..."

"That's 'cause you're a thief that the head police thinks need to see true terror, that is why you're here," the red head answered her, not taking his eyes off of the dolls.

"So, what you mean is. That you guys are true terror? Well you don't scare me, not even one bit, just got surprised to find you in my cell, that's all," Sakura retorted, placing her hands on her hips, and acting like the master thief she was.

"Hn," the long haired black head mumbled, placing down the book beside the bed, as he stood up on his feet. His dark figure took slow steps towards her, making her chest tighten at the weird feeling she got when he came closer. He finally ceased his steps and stopped right in front of her, his slight taller form forcing her to glance up towards him. Her eyes met with his cold, black ones, a predator looking down at his prey. Sakura could only hope that she wasn't that prey...

"W-what!" she stuttered out, tensing every muscle in her body, as well as rolling her eyes at herself, for stammering.

He lifted up his hand gradually, her eyes glued towards the movements of his hand, and flinched when it suddenly hastened its movements towards her neck. She was too late to try and get away, his hand gripped tightly around her lungs, making all the air leave her mouth, and nose. He then raised her up high above ground, so she was hovering over the floor by his one hand. She felt her body getting drained of much needed air, her lungs were being crushed by this man, and it didn't seem like he would let go either.

"Gha..."she tried to move her lips, but failed, as soon as her mouth opened, he clenched harder.

"Girl, do you still say that we do not scare you? Should I just kill you now? What do you propose," the predator spoke calmly, but still cold. The calmness in his voice almost made her miss the coldness and darkness in the depth of his voice.

Sakura, not able to speak, only glared down at him, with hatred hinted in her eyes. The edges of her lips pointed upwards as a smirked started to form and she mustered powers to her hand, dragging it up, to where the the man held her in place. Her smirk grew as her hand got closer to his. Finally it met its final destination and wrapped itself around his waist, ripping, and clawing at the flesh with her sharp nails. At her clawing, blood dribbled down to the ground from his hand, where he stared at the girl who still hasn't passed out by the lack of air, she should have.

"Hn," the man threw her across the room, to Sasuke's bed. She landed on top of the short black's head, her butt slamming against his head, as he dozed off. His limp body glided down towards the ground, while Sakura sat at the bed, and holding her neck, while taking in mouthfuls of air through her crushed lungs. She didn't care about anyone expect for herself and her lungs, as she breathed, and inhaled, she glared at the older man.

"Tch, do you think I'll be scared 'cause of something like that. Who do you think you are! Do you even know who I am? Do you even know what I have gone through? Heh, like hell you do, don't try anything fishy with me, handsome man! Next time, it won't be so easy, got it?" she said through gritted teethes and lots of coughing.

He stared at her and then a small smirk made itself known on his features for a small moment, until he turned away, and looked like before. The man laid himself onto the bed, closing his eyes, and ignoring her whole existence.

Sakura grunted at this and got up from the bed, walking wobbly towards the small hallway she came from.

"Have a nice trip, brat, until we meet again," the red head said, sounding way too bored about the fact to meet her again, which only made her growl at him, and toss one of her gloves.

"Be sure I'll get back here and take back my glove! Tch, until next time, stupid red head," she muttered fiercely, turning on her heels.

"My name is not red head, brat. It's Sasori, you'll do well to remember it."

"Ugh, whatever!" she yelled back, waving her hand while disappearing into the corner.

"Any thoughts, Uchiha?" Sasori asked the still awake male, still working on his lovely creation.

"Let's see how long she'll survive, compared to everyone else. If she manages to survive past Gaara, I'll give her something in return," was his stoic reply.

"Hm, I doubt that she'll make it that far, but let's see, and wait, at least she'll make a good looking doll for later, when she fails," a dark grin glinted on his face, as he pierced the small knife into one of the dolls' chest, making blood flow out of the wound.

The Uchiha male didn't say anything more, but got back to his own, calm world.

Sakura pulled herself out of the hallway, collapsing down onto the floor when she came back towards her own, appointed cell. Though, she didn't relax just yet, instead she hurried, and locked the door, that lead to them.

"Ugh... What have I gotten myself into..." she murmured for herself, laying down onto the ice cold ground, and dripping off to sleep at once.

_Tick... Tock... Tick...Tock..._

A few hours later, a ticking sound forced itself through her eardrums, waking her slightly. She murmured to self and grunted at the sound, while her head was laying on top of her arms, and her legs laying a bit apart from each other, Sakura was laying on her side. Suddenly the ticking sound increased and got louder in her ears. A low growl escaped her mouth, before her eyes squinted open, being half lidded as she scanned through her cell, seeing nothing.

_Tick...! Tock...! Tick...! Tock...!_

"Mhm..." she mumbled sleepily and slid down her eyes to get back to sleep, in her dream land.

_**Tick...! Tock...! Tick...! Tock...!**_

But something wouldn't let the master thief to get back to her slumber, no, the sound refused to let her have peace. This time, the noise sounded more fiercer, and harsher, she got up from her laying position in a snap. Her hands pressed her up hastily, making her loose her balance for a bit, until she got in a standing pose. She stood straight up, hands hanging beside her, and an grim expression tilting her face. Then that same, annoying loudness penetrated her head once more...

_**Tick..! Tock..! Tick..! Tock..!**_

"Oh for fucks sakes, who's making this god damn noise! Stop it already!" she shouted throughout the cell and the sound actually came into an halt.

…_. _

An satisfied sigh left her mouth when the noise finally stopped and she could hear no more, though when she heard it before, she searched for the source. Sakura did find where it came from, the second door inside of her cell, next to the first one she entered through yesterday. It came from that door, the ticking sound... The second door, having "2" engraved on the door's frame. The pink haired master thief could guess what it meant, since she entered the first door, where a "3" was engraved to it... Those numbers must mean, how many thieves are in those cells, and this only made her heartbeat fasten, and thump rapidly beneath her ribs. A wave of nervousness hit her wholly, but then her curiosity over took the fright deep in her chest.

"God damn it! This is not good... I can't go inside that door as well! Something might happen..." Sakura tried to talk herself out of opening the door and meet whatever or whoever was behind those locks.

"Oh screw this shit! I'm the master thief damn it, nothing scares me!" Sakura yelled and pumped her fist into the air, gathering courage to go, and do what she desire.

Her eyes wandered around her cell, in hope to find those keys, and then they stopped at the bowl. There they were, though she wasn't sure if she actually put the keys there.

'Maybe I did...' she pondered, while staring at the different pair of keys, and then she took them into her hand, looking for the right key to this door.

While she was checking the keys to find the right one, something went on, outside of her cell, which she could not tell...

There was a policeman standing outside of her cell, guarding it, and he had white hair, a mask covering his mouth up to his nose, and he wore the ordinary police uniform. He was one of the guards that got assigned to guard outside of Sakura's hell cell, or so they called it. The police man held a book in his hand and concentrated on it, than on the captive. While reading the book in his hand, he didn't notice that another policeman approached him from the hallway.

"Kakashi-sempai... You're shift has ended," came a polite voice, which made the man turn up his head, and look in the speaker's direction.

"Oh Yamato, your turn then? Have fun guarding her, I'll go, and continue reading my book, "Kakashi said and waved his hand at the man, before he took off.

Yamato sighed as his sempai had left and then went over to look into the small window to the prisoner's cell. He saw how the girl franticly checked each key, then she grabbed a hold of one of them happily, and put it into one of the doors, locking it up, and dragging the heavy door open. The second door was more weighty than the first door, he noted to himself as he watched her use her full to strength to make he door go open.

"Well, she'll be fine with those two... But not the fourth one..." he muttered for himself, with a sour look across his face.

When he saw that her body vanished behind of the door, he unlocked her cell door, and stepped inside. As he got inside of the room, he took out two fruits from beneath his jacket, and laid them down by the sink. Yamato nodded to himself and left the room to itself, while getting back to his post.

Sakura felt her body tense as she walked through yet another hallway, probably leading to another room, where she would meet two other captives, just like her. Her feet clicked down at the metal floor, her ears pointed upwards for any sound that might come her way, then her hands were kept in two defending fists. Who knows, someone might actually attack her! Just like yesterday, where her throat got slightly crushed... Sakura shuddered at the memory and immediately caressed around her neck gently, as if securing herself that it will be alright.

_**Tick..! Tock..! Tick..! Tock..! **_

The same sound as before, startled her momentarily, and she stumbled on something, making her fall down to the ground.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pure surprise, seeing nothing but darkness, but feeling something beneath her body...

"Ugly, get off of me," a voice was heard from bellow of her, making her more startled, and she got up in a hurry.

The other voice did not speak for a few long, awful seconds, making her nerves itch like crazy.

'Why isn't he saying anything...' she thought, feeling some droplets of sweat leave the corners of her forehead. The silence felt like an eternity for the female thief. Then a flash of light bursted into the cell, lightning everything up, and making her eyes go blind for awhile, until they adjusted themselves towards the light.

The boy that was so quiet, stood in front of her, holding a clock, while in his other hand he had a pen. It looked as if he was experimenting on the clock with the pen, but the part Sakura thought was odd, was the male's skin, it was pure white, and just for a bit, he resembled the black haired boy she met in the first door. Though they were quite different as well, this boy had whiter skin, white as snow, and he looked a bit less moody than the other one. This one just looked blank to her eyes, where she wasn't able to tell his emotions, but then most thieves were weird after all, or murders.

"What are you doing in here ugly," he said, staring at her with emptiness.

She didn't reply, since she got taken aback with his eyes, and his fake smile. Ok, the smile was too much for her to handle at the moment. She punched him straight into his face, forcing him to fall backwards, and splash flatly onto the metal floor, where she could hear a crack coming from his bones.

"That was for you calling me for ugly, you prick!" She spat at his face, as she stomped over, and sat down by one of the desks, where from she glared in the pale man's way, growling evilly.

The man crawled into an sitting pose and rotated his neck, where another cracking sound appeared. His eyes stared over at the angry pinky head and he smiled, which only annoyed her more.

"Sai," a voice came from across the room, making her turn her head around, to the new found person. "what are you doing... Hm," his voice sounded tired and irritated at all of the sounds echoing between the walls.

"Ah," he said and smiled. "Deidara, this ugly just came from the hallway, and disturbed me."

Deidara shut his eyes tightly and then opened them, looking at the female inside of his cell room. A small smile formed at his lips and he strolled over to the nervous looking girl.

"Hello there hm, what may be your name?" He asked her, kissing her hand softly, while he had gotten in front of her sitting self.

A blush made its way up to her cheeks and she stuttered out an reply. "S-s-saku-r-ra..."

"Ah what a pretty name, hmm," he complimented her gently and continued on with his speach. "so how come you're in this hell cell, what did you do to be able to meet with us?"

She pondered a bit before she replied back to his question. "Um... Well... I kinda stole many, many real expensive things, from important people, and it has taken them years to catch me. So that's probably why, I guess."

"Ah, so that's why you're here then hm. Well since you look interesting, I'll give you some advices, if you want to stay alive, don't go inside of the fourth door, or the seven, and not the last one either. True monsters hide behind of them and people who meet them usually dies, if not they get into a long lasting coma, hm." Deidara stated calmly, making fear overwhelm her, but still she had to know more...

"Deidara-san, what do you mean with that? What is behind those doors?" she asked and he could tell how curious she was, and he was sure she would explore all of the doors, but he did not want that.

"Sakura, don't go through them if you value your life. I think it would be a pity if you died by the hands of one of them, hm..." a saddened look appeared at his face, making the girl nod to his answer.

"Dedara-san, if you say so, then I won't. Promise," she grinned, got up on her feet, and hugged him warmly, she wasn't sure herself why she did it though. Something about him made her feel safe, even though he's supposed to be one of her kind, or maybe worser. But really, he didn't seem like a person who would do anything to hurt someone.

"Are you ugly lovebirds done with the love scene?" Sai asked, watching the two with an intense stare, and a fake smile like always.

Sakura retreated back from the hug, much to Deidara's discomfort, since he enjoyed the warmth of a female which he hadn't seen in years of being stuck in here. This was the first time, for a female to be stuck outside of their cells, before it was only men... Deidara rolled his eyes for remembering the old time and the screams when they had came across the fourth, seven, or last door. Those three doors were the worst out of all, but that didn't mean that the other ones were safer... No, there were probably only two doors that were the safest of them all, the other ones... Well it really depends, if they have been recently examined, and went through things Deidara refused to mention in his own head, let's say some real horrible things, that can make anyone turn crazy for a few periods of time.

"Why are you so rude, Sai..." Sakura growled, taking out the blonde out from his thoughts.

"I'm not rude, just being honest, ugly," and that made a witch run loose!

Sakura jumped at him, who was still sitting down on the ground, and looking so helpless, and wounded. She sat on his legs and wrapped her small hands around his neck, squeezing it softly, while she smirked at him like a maniac.

"Hahahaha, you stupid thing! How dare you call me for ugly, you asshole!" she roared hand strangled him harder, but Sai did nothing, nor did he even try to get loose from her grip.

"Ahhh...!" a weird sensation hit Sakura's insides, as she felt something gliding against her panties.

She threw her head back and forced in a moan, that did everything in its power to get out, to be heard. Her hands slowly released Sai's throat and got hanged next to her sides, while she sat on his legs, and him who was touching her panties with that smile of his.

"Ahhh... ohhhh... Hmmm... Please... Stop... Ahhh..." she breathed out, her voice getting husky, and heated, the feelings making her unable to hold in her perverted moans.

"Sai..." Deidara mumbled angrily, watching the scene play in front of him. "Hold her still and let me in, hm."

"Whatever, do what you want," he said and focused on playing with her panties, while watching her every expression to his touches.

Deidara walked over to the two and sat down on the floor behind of Sakura, where he pulled of her dirtied, and ripped top, then he unbuttoned her bra, and tossed it away towards the desk, where she previously sat by.

"You know... None of us here have met a woman for so long... Hm..." he mumbled softly above her ear, feeling himself getting overwhelmed by his inner desires.

Deidara's hand were placed around Sakura's waist and they slid up towards her bare chest, where his hands groped her breasts, gently, and softly. While getting her breasts fondled by Deidara, she also welt something wet at her nipples, forcing another loud moan to leave her mouth.

"Ahhh... Please... Hmm... Ohhhh.. Stop...Ahn.." she said between soft moans and felt two wet things suck at her breasts, which made her look down, and seeing mouths coming from Deidara's hands. "Ahhh... What is...Hmm.. That... Ohhhh... So... Ahnnn.."

"Those are special, hm... You like it, Sakura-chan, hm?" he whispered huskily, while licking from her neck up to her earlobe, drawing a wet, wobbly line.

Sai caressed her panties more forcefully, when he noticed how Deidara's moves pleased this mere woman, when he knew he was so much better than the blonde male.

"Ugly, you really are sensitive here, aren't you? You're dripping wet," he stated, licking his bottom lip slightly, while he stared down at her panties with an glint in his eyes.

"Ahhh... No... I said stop... Ahhh... Hmm... So... Ohhh... Good... Hm..." Sakura had to admit it to herself that it had been awhile since she last did it with a man, it has been to long, and she could feel it bursting in her insides. She felt how much she wanted this, but then it was wrong, and she won't let in to the pleasure!

At a sudden notice, a door from inside of this cell, got thrown open forcefully, and an examiner entered the room. "Sai and Deidara...Come here to get examined, now." The man in white clothes ordered to the captives, with an annoyed expression, and a lustful glance set at the half exposed woman.

Deidara sighed but stopped touching her and nodded towards Sai, making the young boy stop as well. "Sakura-chan, I suggest that you don't visit us for awhile, hm."

"It's for your own sake, ugly..." Sai said, smiling, and both got up, walking towards the white clothes man, and disappearing through the door.

Deidara gave a last small smile towards her, before the door got tightly shut, and locked.

She looked at the two with hazed eyes and wondered what they meant. 'I hope they'll be fine...' she thought and got up from her spot on the ground, she went over to her bra, and put it on, then stared over at her top.

"Ok... It's kinda broken anyways... I'll just ask the guards for a new one or something," she said with a small sigh and hurried to leave this room, since it felt scary being there all alone, even though the room was lit.

_Chapter 1: part one, end _

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed it and that you're looking forward to the next part of the story, thank you for reading, Sakura fans!;) **

**Doesn't hurt to review/Comment if you enjoy reading it!:D If you want more that is... Hohohohoho... xDD **


End file.
